A New Witch in Portland
by shaelamarieee
Summary: A newly divorced Hermione Granger goes to Portland with Lavender Brown. The Wesen world meets the Wizarding world. UNFINISHED! DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I only rated this as an M for future violence or profanity that may occur. I own nothing! The only thing that IS mine is the plot. Everything else is owned by others, obviously! Since it is 2015 when I'm writing this and technically the book ended (inside the actual series though in real life that's when it all started) in 1998 it has been 17 years and Hermione is 35 (I gave her an extra year of age because of the time turner). Sean is currently 45 according to the Grimm Wikia. This means that they are only 10 years apart in age and not 28 years so PLEASE keep that in mind! Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I appreciate feedback_

 **Chapter one: The Leaving**

Hermione closed the last of her suit cases and began to shrink her furniture as her now ex-sister in law, Ginny Malfoy, sat ranting about her brother's most recent flavor of the week. "Honestly Mione, I've no idea what you ever saw in that bumbling idiot." Ginny huffed in frustration and moved a strand of her hair out of her face.

"We were all young once, Gin, and I seem to remember that during school you even had a crush on Harry before you started dating Draco after the war ended." Hermione moved Crookshanks off of her kitchen table and began to shrink that as well before moving on to her oven. "We simply grew apart, I suppose."

"Yeah, I know that Mione. You grew into an important career change and he grew into an enormous git with a cheating and press problem! I mean I know that he is my brother and very deep down I will always love him, but even mum isn't on good terms with him for all the lies he's told the Prophet about you! She only sends him one care pack a week instead of the usual 5 and he is banned from bringing anyone to Sunday dinners. She's afraid that you don't think you are part of the family anymore because of the way Ron portrayed you to the Prophet in the divorce." Ginny watched on in a resolved sadness as her best friend, her sister finished shrinking the last of her belonging and began to put the shrunken items in her small, frayed beaded handbag that still had an undetectable extension charm on it from the war.

Hermione sat next to Ginny and looked at her home of several years with her former husband and best friend. She didn't really feel as angry as Ginny appeared to be, though. She was honestly more hurt that a friendship of 23 years had ended in such an appalling way. She had come home from working in the Department of Magical Creatures to tell her husband that she had been promoted and given a new department to develop for the Ministry. Instead, she found him in bed with his old flame Lavender Brown. Hermione didn't blame Lavender as she had been out of the country since the war learning to cope with the changes caused by Fenrir Greyback attacking her during the final battle. The other brunette had no way of knowing that Ron had lied about being divorced from Hermione for three years. Both women had actually bonded over the experience and their new found disgust of Ron. Lavender was expected to join Hermione in her newly developed department before Hermione had discovered Ron's cheating and Hermione had decided to keep the half werewolf on as her employee. "I still feel that you are all my family Ginny. All of the Weasleys are like a second family to me and your parents are a second set of parents. I love them as much as I love my own mum and dad. I'm not leaving to spite anyone and neither is Lavender. I need a change, Gin. I want to move somewhere that not every one cares about my past as the bookworm of the Golden Trio or my recent divorce. I want to go somewhere that I could be anonymous if I wished to be and the people still speak English. There is a large and diverse magical community in Portland. Not everyone there are wizards and we need to establish roots and communication there for the rest of the wizarding world. The magical beings there are the same as the ones in Germany and France, but according to the reports that I've been studying there has been a lot of interesting conflict between those in Portland and those in Europe. Furthermore, the beings in Portland appear to be somewhat more accepting of other magical species. This could be our first chance at a true treaty with magical communities in the States since the Salem Witch trials ending! I refuse to miss out on this opportunity simply because the press believe that I'm running off to hide and lick my wounds."

To Ginny, Hermione sounded rehearsed for the argument that her relocation has caused between the two friends. She knew that there was no changing her mind when she started to sound like this. Therefore, she simply sighed one more time and wrapped her arms around Hermione as a final hug goodbye. "I know that you aren't just running away, Mione. I'm just going to miss you. You'll be too far for even floo travel. Who will go shopping with me or let me complain about Draco cursing in front of Scorpius again? Will you even be able to get back for Rebecca's birth?"

"Ginny, I don't go shopping with you now. Luna and Hannah are the only ones besides Narcissa that can handle your all day shopping trips as it is, and you complain about Draco influencing Scorpius to everyone in the family. You complained to the waiter about it for 20 minutes when we went out to eat together last week! I'm not choosing sides; however, you do realize that you curse just as much in front of him as Draco does, right? To your final question, that is what international portkeys are for. They'll allow a Ministry department head to come back quickly with a family emergency and you are my family, Gin."  
"Thanks, Mione. I guess that what I'm alluding to is that I'll miss you. I don't want you to leave but I understand that you want to. Just take care of yourself and be careful in the states, ok? I love you sister.'"

"I love you too, Gin. You were the last person that I had to talk to today. I'll need to leave soon so that Lavender and I can be on our way to the portkey. I promise to write you frequently and remember to call me when you are in muggle London and away from the interference that magic causes to technology." With this final goodbye Ginny left through the floo so that Hermione could disconnect her floo network for the first time she had moved into the house. Hermione took one final look around the room, placed a disgruntled Crookshanks into his carrier, and disapparated out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

I only rated this as an M for future violence or profanity that may occur. I own nothing! The only thing that IS mine is the plot. Everything else is owned by others, obviously! Since it is 2015 when I'm writing this and technically the book ended (inside the actual series though in real life that's when it all started) in 1998 it has been 17 years and Hermione is 35 (I gave her an extra year of age because of the time turner). Sean is currently 45 according to the Grimm Wikia. This means that they are only 10 years apart in age and not 28 years so PLEASE keep that in mind! Please Read and Review. This is my first story and I appreciate feedback Also, I didn't want Monroe with Rosalee but didn't want to kill her character so please meet her brother Ross Calvert….

Chapter 2: The Introduction of Ross

The first thing that Hermione and Lavender did in America was visit Gringotts. Somethings, such as Gringotts or Flourish and Blotts were universal in all wizarding societies in one form or another. For example, the same greediness and love of money that the goblins in England had possessed was shared by their American counterparts equally. As the girls finalized the transfers of their accounts and were given new keys, the goblins cold and calculated look held a glimmer of triumph at the large bank accounts being acquired. Both ladies were then given cards that looked like muggle credit cards and were keyed to their bank account. This was one of the key differences from their English cousins and allowed the magical communities of the states to blend into the general population.

After spending around two hours at Gringotts, the two friends and coworkers parted ways. Lavender left to move into the apartment that she had rented one month prior in preparation to the move and Hermione decided to explore her surroundings to verify some information in the reports that she had read about Portland. She walked down the street from the bank and took a right. After consulting the map that the goblins had given her with the addresses of local magical dwellings and establishments given to her by the Ministry, she walked through the busy main streets of the city for another 10 minutes before finding the location that she was seeking. The sign above the door read Exotic Spice & Tea. She opened the door to the shop causing the bell to ring and alert the man sitting at the desk to look up from his book.

"Hello welcome to Exotic Spice and Tea. Can I help you?" She watched as he sniffed the air vigorously. He rolled his neck slightly and suddenly had fox like features. Hermione blinked once and he looked like a normal man again. If she were a muggle she knew that she wouldn't have seen the change, the woge, at all. Normally, it was polite to woge in return when one saw another change; however, as a witch, she knew that it wasn't quite possible. She looked at the book lying on the counter, glanced around the shop to make sure that she was the only customer so early in the morning, took out her wand that had been disguised as a pen in her hair, and moved the book into the air with a silent wingardium leviosa. She watched as the shopkeeper woged again, this time in surprise, and backed away from the table subtlety.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm head of the Department of Inter-Magical and Inter-Special Cooperation and Development in the British Ministry of Magic. I will be the new magical liaison for this region. Are you Freddy Calvert?"

The man swallowed silently, eyes slightly watering. "I'm sorry to tell you Ms. Granger, but Freddy was my brother. He died in a robbery several months ago. My name is Ross Calvert. I'm the owner and apothecary of the shop. If you don't mind me asking, why is a British Ministry official in my small spice shop? Have I done anything to draw attention to myself to your version of the Verrat?" To Hermione Ross looked cool and collected but her eyes were drawn to his jumping leg and slightly twitching fingers.

"My apologies for the confusion and my condolences on behalf of the Ministry of Magic Mr. Calvert. We were not made aware by our local contacts of you loss. My visit is simply to establish contact as I will be opening an office and keeping residence in the area. I did not mean to alarm you. If you don't mind, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What species of wesen are you? I'm afraid that wesen where to be covered in my final year of school. Due to unforeseen circumstances, I missed these lessons and have been playing catch up. What kind of wesen are you? Are you a Fuchsbau or a Klaustreich?"

"I'm a Fuchsbau, Ms. Granger. You'll know a Klaustreich when you see one… Or listen to one speak." To Hermione, Ross sounded as offended as when she would offend Ginny by confusing the names of Quidditch teams.

"My apologies. I will try to come by later this week with my friend Lavender to talk more about what I'll be doing as the new representative of this region. Have a nice day."

Hermione turned on her heel and exited the spice shop as quickly as she had entered it. She had much more to do that day. Glancing at her muggle watch that her mother had given her before her trip, Hermione began making her way down the street once more. She had only one more stop on her schedule that day and then she would permit herself to go to lunch. She planned on meeting the local royal next. Initially, she was going to start with the royal; however, as she was still rusty with interacting with wesen after being totally submerged into the wizarding world for the length of her marriage she wanted to break the proverbial wesen shaped ice with the wesen apothecary. She consulted her map a few times while walking down the road. After walking for several more moments and questioning some locals, she saw the building that she had been searching for. She stood across the street for a moment and watched as the muggle police walked continuously in and out of the building. She turned the pages of her reports a few times to find the name that she was looking for but still couldn't locate the royal's personal information. She knew that he was the chief of police and that he would be considered a mix breed in the wesen world if not for his family's status.

She walked across the street carefully. Her shoulders brushed against a handsome looking man who was coming out of the station and talking into his cell phone in French. She turned to apologize but the man was already on his way in the opposite direction at a quickening pace.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just writing out my thoughts for this unusual pairing. I'm going to be pretty vague with the Grimm timeline as of right now but I won't be ignoring it completely. My goal is at the least 1k words each chapter (not including the disclaimer of course!). I'm going to try to write/post every few days or sometimes every day. If you notice mistakes let me know and I'll fix them or address them. This is my first story. I would appreciate reviews greatly. I will introduce Lavender and Monroe more into the later chapters progressively and will most likely give them their own story after this one is done (or start on it soon and post both stories!)._

 **Chapter 3: A Brief Lunch and Introduction**

Hermione stepped into the station and asked to be directed to the chief of police. The Asian man in uniform's name badge said Sgt. Wu and he eyed her with a slight distrust. She absently wondered if he was wesen and somehow connected to the royal. However, since he did not perform the customary woge she dismissed the thought from her head. She followed the officer down three hallways and passed a wide arrange of police officers. Wu had her wait by his desk as he went to announce her to the captain.

"My apologies Miss, but the captain is on his lunch at the moment. Can I be of any assistance or was he expecting you?" Hermione looked up to Wu still looking at her with suspicion.

"No thank you officer. Do you have a general time that the captain will be back in? I believe that I will take my own lunch and come back. This is nothing quite too urgent."

"He should be back in about an hour. Could I get your name Miss?" Wu trailed off and Hermione had to mentally remind herself that he wasn't just being nosey like she was used to with people back at her Ministry. He was a muggle officer trying to do his job.

"I fear I shall have to apologize again Sgt. Wu, my name is Hermione Granger. I've recently moved to the area and was told by my captain to talk to yours about transferring to this police station." Well, it wasn't all a complete lie, she said in her head to console herself, Kinglsey had told her to set up residence as both a witch and affiliate herself with the local royal if at all possible. Although she had left the auror business to the boys to pursue a different section of the Ministry, she still had plenty of training and combat experience thanks to the war. "Please let your captain that I've stopped by and will return in around an hour or so."

"Will do."

Hermione was led out of police station the same way she was led in. She said goodbye to Sgt. Wu again at the doors of the station before walking out onto the street and back into the busy streets of Portland. She walked a ways down the street until she saw a coffee shop. She entered the shop and stood in the line of nicely dressed muggles clearly on their lunch hour from various well paid jobs. She was one of the few people aside from the shop workers not in a business suit. She glanced around to look for a free table but found that all were fairly full in the small shop. She saw that the same man that she had encountered before entering the police was sitting at a table facing a window alone. She eventually got to the beginning of the line in a few short minutes, ordered an ice water and turkey sandwich, paid for her food, and made her way over to his table with determination.

"Excuse me sir, but your table is the only available one besides the one with the business men across the room leering at me. May I sit with you?" Hermione gave the startled man her best "I'm a very pretty lady do as I say" smile as Fred and George had once called it.

"Yes, of course. Please have a seat." His voice was strong and full of confidence. It was a trait that Hermione admired in both herself and others. She gave him a quick analysis as she sat down and adjusted her things around her. He appeared to be around her age, perhaps a bit older, with a strong jawline and broad shoulders. His skin was a light cappuccino color complementing his dark hair and green eyes. She looked down at her drink and sandwich after realizing that she might have been looking at the man a little too long for his comfort and almost felt his eyes take her in as he moved to a more relaxed position in his seat.

"Are you new in Portland?"

The question didn't quite startle her but she had just taken a bite of her sandwich and had not expected any questions as he had been sitting at the table alone staring at his phone before she had asked to share the table. Chewing and swallowing the food in her mouth quickly but politely, she took a sip of her drink before replying. "Yes. I've just moved here with a friend of mine to start a new job. Are you a Portland native?" If Lavender or Ginny were with her they'd be proud of her semi flirtatious response. Hermione herself felt somewhat awkward.

"No, I'm not. I moved here quite a while back though in my twenties. It's a great city to live in. My name is Sean by the way. Sean Renard." He paused as if to gauge her reaction to his name. Hermione wondered if he was famous for a muggle or perhaps just and important person in the city.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Renard. My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione gave her own pause. She looked for any outward signs of recognition that were normal for those who'd heard of her but never seen her before she'd introduced herself in the magical world. She didn't believe that Sean Renard was a wesen, although their population was abnormally high in Portland and the surrounding areas (most likely due to the royal residing in the area), but it didn't fully rule out the idea that the man across from her exuding such confidence and self-control could be a wizard or some other type of magical being. She saw no change in his neutral expression and took another bite of her sandwich. The pair of new acquaintances chatted about Portland, its weather, its locals, and local dining for a little over twenty minutes before Sean glanced at his phone for the time.

"Miss Granger it has been a pleasure talking to you, but I'm afraid that my lunch hour is over and I have to return to work. I hope to see you soon in the near future again. I enjoyed our chat. Have a nice day and welcome to Portland from another non-Portland native." Hermione watched him gather his suit jacket and brief case before he exited the small shop.

"What a nice business man," she said to herself as she began to finish up her self-allotted lunch hour. She packed up her own minimal belongings and started to make her way back to the police station ten minutes after Sean had left the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am just writing out my thoughts for this unusual pairing. I'm going to be pretty vague with the Grimm timeline as of right now but I won't be ignoring it completely. My goal is at the least 1k words each chapter (not including the disclaimer of course!). If you notice mistakes let me know and I'll fix them or address them. This is my first story. I would appreciate reviews greatly. I will introduce Lavender and Monroe more into the later chapters progressively and will most likely give them their own story after this one is done (or start on it soon and post both stories!).

Chapter 4: Meeting Again

Hermione made her trek back to the Portland Police Department with a cup of the shops coffee in a plastic cup with the shop's logo printed on the front. She re-entered the building, this time without stopping to ask directions. She passed Sgt. Wu's desk. The man looked knee deep in a case file. She watched the man glare at his computer screen as she walked by his desk to get to the captain's office. Hermione raised her hand to the closed door, knocked four times, and waited for a reply.

"Come in," said a voice that sounded slightly familiar. Hermione entered the office already speaking and looking down as she balanced her coffee and bag to open the door.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. I'm your new representative of the Department of Inter-Magical and Inter-Special Cooperation and Development in the British Ministry of Magic. I was told by my minister to come by to make my presence known. I was told that I would be placed in your department with one of your local magical beings as a partn…" Hermione let her sentence trail off as she looked up to make eye contact with the chief of police, a Sean Renard.

"It seems we met again sooner than I expected Miss Granger," Mr. Not-a-Business-Man said to her. His lip was slightly turned up on the left side of his face in a not quite a smile style. He looked to be sharing a private joke that Hermione was not yet privy to.

"That we have, Sean Renard, or should I say your proper title? Captain Sean Renard of the Portland Police Department. I apologize for my lax introduction earlier. My files did not include your name for some reason, only a description of your muggle and magical titles and a brief note of where to find your work place," Hermione tried to sound proper and polite to the man that she had chatted up only twenty odd minutes ago at a coffee shop. Even to herself, she sounded stiff. She watched as Sean leaned forward in his seat to motion for her to sit in the plush looking chair in front of his desk.

"Please come in and close the door. The room is sealed by magic. We won't be overheard here," Sean began, "and please, just Sean will do. I must admit that I felt what I'm sure was only a small fragment of your power when you walked into the coffee shop; however, I didn't make a connection to you being the new liaison. I merely assumed that you were a new Hexenbiest to the area. When you didn't woge I assumed that you simply did not know who or what I was yet because your coven didn't inform you. My sincere apologies." There was that small, almost smile again.

Sean watched as Hermione closed the door and stepped further into the room. She then sat her bag in the chair closest to the wall and sat down with her cup still in her hand. He watched as she took a deep breath, before relaxing into the chair. "Now that we have gotten the awkwardness of the situation accounted for, perhaps we could get down to business? My contacts at your ministry have told me that you are an avid reader. I've got several books to give you on the many types of wesen in that you will encounter in the Portland area. Think of it as a welcome gift to your new position." Sean watched as Hermione visibly perked up in her seat at the thought of the books. It appeared that her Minister of Magic was correct in the assumption that the new liaison would appreciate this gesture more than any of the options Sean had used before on the representatives of the Wizarding community in the past.

"Thank you, Sean. I believe they will be very enlightening. Now, I believe that we should discuss my position in your department? What would be my duties and position title?" Hermione knew that she'd need a position that would allow her to interview more of the wesen that were trafficked in and out of the busy station but one that was not too high as to arise suspicion among the muggles in the station.

"If you are amicable, I would like to make you a detective. I'm aware of the war that England faced years back and your heavy involvement. The position would be similar to your aurors in your ministry, to my understanding. It would allow you to interview more of the wesen community while maintaining a believable cover for our non-magical officers at the station." Sean leaned back in his seat in a relaxed manner and awaited her response.

"That seems perfect, thank you." Hermione reached into her bag to pull out a file. "Will I be working directly with a Mr…." she opened the file for the local magical- adjacent to look for the name that had escaped her mind while discussing her new position within the police department. "Mr. Burkhardt? I believe the wesen term for his specific species and abilities is a Grimm? Or will I be assigned to another of the wesen among the department?"

"Mr. Burkhardt has been here for a few years now and is quite happy with his current partner. He is a Kehrseite-Schlich-Kennen or a muggle who knows about the existence of the wesen community. He is sanctioned by me to work on wesen cases alongside Mr. Burkhardt. I'd actually like to partner you to Sgt. Drew Wu. He has recently became aware of the wesen community."

"We have already met today. I was not made aware that any muggles in the police department were made aware. I'll make a note in my files, of course." Hermione smiled briefly at Sean to relieve some of the tension she perceived that her last statement would bring about. No one ever liked secrets being written down or noticeably filed away. She glanced down at the watch on her wrist, and she was startled by the late time that it read.

"I apologize, but I must be on my way as it has gotten quite late. I must be getting to my new home. I'm sure that my friend and department partner, Lavender, will be beginning to worry soon. When should I come to work?" The words sounded strange on her tongue to Hermione as she realized this would truly need to be a second job for her cover to the muggles. She put the files that she had pulled out back into her bag and the now empty cup of coffee into the waste basket next to Sean's desk.

"Because today is Friday, I believe we should give you the rest of the weekend to explore both the magical and non-magical communities of Portland. It will also give you a chance to skim through the books that I'm giving you." Sean stood from his desk and Hermione did the same. She watched as he turned to the cabinet to his left. He opened the first door to reveal a section of files on its right side and a medium stack of older looking books. Picking up the books, he turned and handed them to Hermione. She placed the books into her bag, non-verbally placing a weightless spell on them as she did so.

"Please come back on Monday at seven a.m. to be introduced to Mr. Burkhardt and his partner and re-introduced to Sgt. Wu." Hermione could hear the clear but gentle dismissal those in power were so apt at using. She stood to exit the room. Sean walked past her to open the door for her and see her out of the department. They passed Sgt. Wu's desk and Hermione made a mental note of the empty desk across from him. Sean walked her as far as the doors of the police department that met the street. "I look forward to seeing you on Monday, Miss Granger."

"You as well, Sean," with a brief nod of her head, Hermione left through the doors and took a left to find an alleyway near the police department to apparate to her and Lavender's new home.


	5. Sorry

Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long on an update for this story. I hate to say this but i've lost complete interest in this story or continuing it. I will be writing more stories in a wide array of fanfictions however it will be with original characters introduced into other stories rather than a pre existing main character most likely as that's easier for me personally. I'm sorry if you liked this story but I honestly don't want to write it anymore. :(

-ShaelaMarieee


End file.
